The present invention relates to transaction processing, and more specifically, to client controlled transaction processing involving a plurality of participants.
Transaction processing is information processing that is divided into individual operations called transactions. Each transaction must succeed or fail as a complete unit. Distributed transactions are database transactions in which two or more network hosts are involved. The hosts provide transactional resources while a transaction manager is responsible for managing the operations.